This study is a part of a wider attempt to elucidate the biochemical mechanisms of host-parasite interactions. The project proposed herein is an attempt to better understand the role and importance of glycolysis (and ancillary glycerol metabolism) in the mammalian (mice and monkey) Plasmodium malaria systems. Our approach will be to assay for a multitude of glycolytic intermediates, glycerol metabolites, and both reduced and oxidized pyridine nucleotides of infected and uninfected red blood cells. This will be correlated with electrophoretic and kinetic studies of several key glycolytic enzymes. This broad approach would enable us to understand several aspects of metabolic regulation of malaria-infected red cells. We will then be ready to study the effect of certain drugs and energy uncouplers on such metabolism as well as metabolism of drug resistant malaria parasites.